


BillDip One-Shots of Awesomeness!

by Abster001



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Butt Plugs, Cuddling, Ice Skating, Kissing, M/M, Magic, NSFW, One-shots!, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Picnics, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Bill Cipher, Possessive Sex, Rating May Change, Rock Star! Bill Cipher, Smut, Star Gazing, Warnings May Change, not sure what to tag for this one, why did I add that? XD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7256563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abster001/pseuds/Abster001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Bunch of random One shots!</p>
<p>Chapter one - Ice skating!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Idea One: Ice Skating

**Author's Note:**

> I finally did it... Welcome to Abster's One-Shots...
> 
> THIS IS GOING TO BE AWESOME!
> 
> I have the first three chapters of one-shots planned, but if you want to offer any prompts, then i will happily accept!
> 
> Just note them down in the comments!

Dipper glanced out of the window as he drove through the car park. A head of them loomed the ice rink of Gravity Falls neighbouring town. Mabel squealed from the passenger seat and Bill leaned forward with a giant grin plastered on his face. Dipper chuckled at the two and pulled into an empty space. It wasn’t too busy, so hopefully the ice wouldn’t be too packed. Dipper switched off the engine and Mabel whisked out of the car. She ran round the back and flung the boot open, grabbing her skates and racing towards the entrance. This was all before Dipper had even exited the car.

 

 

He stared owlishly at where his sister was only a minute ago and Bill barked out a laugh and knocked Dipper from his daze. He rolled his eyes with a fond smile and climbed out of the car, Bill following afterwards. He closed the boot and locked the car before grabbing Bills hand and lacing their fingers together. Bill smiled down at the human (seeing as he was a good five inches taller than Dipper), chuckling lightly.

 

 

They walked together towards the Ice rink, where Mabel was practically bouncing with excitement. They walked inside, the cool air taking Dipper’s breath away. They paid for entrance, but not skate hire. Dipper was confused for a moment, until they walked into the actual ice rink and Bill immediately summoned some skates onto Dipper’s feet, “Bill, we can’t do that!” Bill smirked at him.

 

 

“And why not, my dear Pine tree?” Dipper groaned, rolling his eyes.

 

 

“Because, we were meant to pay and you’re not supposed to use your pow-” Dipper was silenced by a finger on his lips. He glanced at Bill was looking down at the boy in poorly hidden amusement.

 

 

“Don’t worry ‘bout it, Dip Dop!” Mabel chirped in, “I’m sure it’ll be fine. Now, to the ice!” She announced after doing up the laces on her skates. Dipper sighed and followed his energetic twin. She jumped onto the ice with a slight wobble. Bill was next and Dipper expected him to immediately fall over. But, surprisingly, Bill started skating with grace, gliding on the ice as though he was made of air. Mabel followed his lead and spun with him on the ice, before they headed separate ways.

 

 

Dipper groaned and grimaced as he stepped onto the ice, holding onto the side for support. He manged to skate a bit away from the entrance, wobbling now and again. He felt his confidence building, and he decided to be a bit cocky. He pushed off one foot too far and slide on the ice. His feet were frantic for a few seconds before he started to fall backwards.

 

 

He screwed his eyes shut, bracing himself for a sudden collision with the ice. He was startled when that didn’t happen and, instead, he felt a hand gently pressing at the small of his back. He blinked his eyes open and spotted Bill smirking down at him, his golden curls falling in front of his golden eyes.

 

 

“As much as I like the idea, please don’t fall for me yet Pine Tree!” Dipper groaned, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

 

 

“Hilarious Cipher,” Bill chuckled at the Boy’s sarcasm. He then pulled his human to his feet. Dipper wobbled as he straightened and went to look at his feet. Bill tutted and pulled Dipper’s chin so that the 18-year-old was looking into his eyes. Brown orbs met golden ones. Bill leaned down and whispered into his Pine Tree’s ear.

 

 

“Trust me…” Dipper smiled softly at the irony.

 

 

“I trust you,” He replied. Bill smiled gently at him, and began to skate backwards, hands still linked with Dipper’s.

 

 

Dipper followed his movements, looking into Bill’s eyes the entire time. They soon found themselves dancing round the ice. The distance had closed between the so they were practically waltzing on the ice. Dipper and Bill were soon laughing, especially when Dipper stumbled on occasion. They spun around, Bill spud Dipper on his own, they got tangled in each other’s arms. It was a fun day in all honesty.

 

 

The hours flew by and soon they were being shooed off the ice so that it could be freshened up. The moment they stepped off the ice, Dipper almost fell over with a laugh. Bill wrapped his arms around Dipper’s waist, laughing himself. Mabel smiled at the two, “Come on, we better start heading back,” And with that, they started walking toward the car. Within the minute of reaching said car, Dipper clocked out and was fast asleep on Bill before the car was even unlocked. After a minute of attempting to get the keys from Dipper’s pockets, they were off. Bill and Dipper were curled up together in the back seat, Bill pulling his human on to his lap at some point.

 

 

Mabel glanced back in the rear view mirror and smiled softly at her brother and his demon. Bill's head was resting on top of  Dipper's and they just looked adorable. Strange seeing as one of them was Bill Cipher, all mighty and knowing dream demon. All in all, Mabel felt like today had been a good day.


	2. Idea Two: Picnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group goes out on a friendly picnic.
> 
> shenanigans ensue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm back from being dead.
> 
> AND IT'S FINALLY SUMMER FOR ME!  
> do you know what that means?
> 
> FANFICTION AND ART SPAM!!!!!!
> 
> Okay, not proofread so please point out any mistakes you find!  
> oh, and important thing at the end!
> 
> ENJOY!

Dipper, Bill, Mabel, Stan, Ford, Soos, Wendy and Melody were walking through the forest. They day had been planned out for about 2 weeks now; they were going on a Picnic. They hadn’t been on one for about 3 months, seeing as the last went up in flames (Literally!). Stan and Ford had been wary at first, seeing as Bill had been invited. But, Bill and Dipper threatened them with staying home. Alone. That had been enough to get them out of the door at least. Too bad, Bill really wanted to build a pillow fort.

 

 

So, here they were, walking through the forest in the blazing heat. Well, one person wasn’t walking per say. At the start of the walk, Bill had thrown Dipper over his shoulder and marched off. Stan and Ford were holding the food and drinks (much to their disappointment). Melody was holding the blanket close to her chest and Soos had an umbrella; just in case it rained or they were in need of shade. Wendy and Mabel were walking next to each other, chatting each other’s ears off.

 

 

They were making good time, until Bill stopped. Stan and Ford look perplexed, as they weren’t around to witness the whole ‘Dipper decided to date a murderess dream demon’ fiasco. Bill swung Dipper off his shoulder and placed him, down onto the floor. Dipper looked over at Bill and they both crouched down, positioned to start running, “Ready?” Dipper questioned. Bill nodded, “Three, Two, one… GO!” and with that, Dipper and Bill both bolted into the trees, Dipper a hairs width in front of his demonic boyfriend.

 

 

Mabel glanced over at the two as they disappeared into the trees, rolling her eyes at the dorks but not once stopping her conversation with Wendy. They raced for a while, Dipper staying in the lead the entire time. Bill was practically breathing down his neck, but was just slightly behind him. He kept up his streak until Bill pulled on his hoodie, causing him to fly forwards slightly with a choked sound. He landed on his back with a quiet ‘oof’, arms next to his head. He glared at his boyfriend, who was chuckling, “Sorry Pine tree,” Bill wheezed out after he caught his breath. He had insisted on getting the whole ‘human’ experience, “But we’re here,”

 

 

Dipper’s glare didn’t cease. Then, once he too caught his breath, he huffed out, “You… Cheated…” Bill rolled his eye at the human and pulled him to his feet. Dipper brushed himself off and crossed his arms, pouting. Bill pulled Dipper into a hug from behind. He then used his magic to push Dipper’s feet onto his, “One, two, three…” Bill counted the steps they walked while Dipper laughed at his boyfriend’s randomness.

 

 

The rest of the group finally caught up to the couple. Ford and Stan lay down the blanket and set down the basket. Soos and Melody began to set up the food while Ford went to examine the waterfall, Stan following to make sure that his twin didn’t fall into the water. Wendy and Mabel were laughing at the strange couple as Bill walked them around the clearing. Mabel then pulled out her camera and began snapping photos of the two, “Scrapbook- Opportunity!”

 

 

Dipper buried his face into his hands, groaning and blushing as red as a tomato, “Mabel!” He protested. Bill, however, was far from camera shy. He was posing as well as he could while keeping the human in his grip, pulling silly faces while he did.

 

 

Soon, Melody and Soos called the stragglers over. Everyone walked over and sat around the blanket, helping themselves to the food after Melody showed what was what. Everyone sat around laughing and eating, just enjoying each other’s company. Somehow, Dipper ended up sitting between Bill’s legs, making Mabel snort at them.

 

 

Light conversation was passed between the group as the food was slowly diminished. Eventually, the food was gone and everyone went off to do their own thing; Stan and Ford headed off into the woods to go monster hunting, Soos and Melody headed back to the shack and Wendy and Mabel headed back into town, probably to throw a crazy party somewhere. Or to go boy hunting. Soos had grabbed the leftovers and basket before he headed off with his girlfriend and left Dipper and Bill sitting on the blanket.

 

 

They both stared into the sky as dusk fell and the stars twinkled into life. Bill looked down at his little human, watching has his eyes lit up as they always did when the stars came out. He chuckled gently, smile spreading across his features. Dipper then gasped quietly and pointed into the sky, “Big Dipper!” bill laughed at the small outburst, causing the boy’s cheeks to gain a little colour. Bill nuzzled gently into his hair, still chuckling.

 

 

After a short silence, Dipper spoke up, “Hey Bill,” Bill hummed in acknowledgment, face still buried in his hair, “Look at the stars,” Bill lifted his face and gazed at the stars.

 

 

“Okay, I’m looking at them,”

 

 

“Count them,”

 

 

Bill looked in confusion at his Pine Tree, “Okay, I’m a being of pure energy and knowledge of all, but stars are being born and are dying every second; It’s not… possible,” Dipper smiled gently.

 

 

“Exactly. The stars are endless, right?” Bill hummed for a moment.

 

 

“Technically, yes,”

 

 

Dipper blushed darkly, “My love for you is like the stars…” Bill blinked for a moment, before he smiled softly, looking down at his Dipper with a loved filled gaze. He leaned down and whispered, “I love you too Pine Tree,” against his lips before he caught his in a passionate kiss. Dipper hummed into the kiss, kissing back with as much vigour.

 

 

He would never once regret falling for the dream demon named Bill Cipher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what does everyone think?
> 
> does it make up for ages without posting anything?
> 
> First off, some notes:  
> I'm stopping The Tale of Tails for a while. don't worry, I will write it! i'm just going to plan out all the chapter first and find out how many I'm going to be writing.
> 
> I'm going to be finishing to the seas first, since that's not going to be a very long story.
> 
> I'm also starting a new fanfiction with a friend!(when she finally posts it...) that's going to be... interesting...
> 
> Also, I HAVE TUMBLR-NESS! - http://ab5ter.tumblr.com/
> 
> please go and check me out!
> 
> and I'm open to prompts if you guys want to send them to me. I will write than all as soon as I can, you will just need to bear with me!
> 
> and... that's about it... Check out my deviant art because Yolo - http://ab5ter001.deviantart.com/
> 
> okay, that's it, Hope you enjoyed the story! comment and kudos greatly appreciated!
> 
> Abster, out!


	3. Prompt One: Hogwarts Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Shot for mitsuhiku - i love this story,is cute ^-^  
> Can you make a Au Harry Potter, pleeeeaaase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took so long, but here it is!
> 
> honestly... I don't think i did that well with this story, so sorry for any inaccuracy... hope you like it anyway!
> 
> Point out any mistakes I made!
> 
> ENJOY!

Dipper sat in the Gryffindor common room, staring at the blank parchment on his lap. His quill was hovering above it, ink slowly drying on the tip. He sighed before placing his quill on the side and staring into the fire. He had been like that for some hours, trying to figure out what to write for his defense against the dark arts class. He had to finish it for tomorrow otherwise he would need to face Ford’s wraith. He wasn’t exactly forgiving.

 

 

However, Dipper was stumped with what to write. He had written one page already, but had no idea how to continue it or what to add. He was in quite the predicament. He groaned under his breath and collected his items; His wand, three pieces of parchment (on had been written on), his ink well and his quill. He then headed outside to clear his head.

 

 

After wondering for a while, he ended up in the courtyard and sat down on one of the walls. He was biting the end of his quill as he wracked his brain for the answers. This was exactly why he shouldn’t have zoned out. But of course, Dipper had gotten lost in his own thoughts and it was coming back to bite him in the ass. He was so lost in his own mind, that he didn’t even notice the slight ruffling of fabric as someone placed themselves next to him.

 

 

He did notice when someone whispered in his ear however, “You know, you shouldn’t be out this late,” he let out a (very manly) squeal and felt himself jolt away. He quill fell to the ground, his parchment flew everywhere, his inkwell fell over (thankfully the lid was on) and his wand rolled away on the wall. He closed his eyes, expecting to become close friends with the ground, but was caught by his arm at the last second.

 

 

He was pulled back up straight and heard the laughter as he fell forward into their chest. In his dazed state, he didn’t recognise the laughter. He looked up, going to thank the person who had caught him, but froze. His eyes locked with mismatched golden orbs and he felt his breath catch in his throat. _Oh god… Oh God… OHGOD, OHGOD, OHGOD, OHGOD!_

 

 

Of course! Of course his saivor had to be Bill Cipher! Why not? Why Not the sliverin who _he has been crushing on for months!?_ He could feel his face beginning to heat up has the (slightly) older boy continued to chuckle at him. He then realised he was staring _and_ leaning on the boy’s chest. He scrambled to sit up, mumbling an apology under his breath. Dipper was fighting back a blush that threatened to overtake his face. He couldn’t stop a small amount colouring his cheeks.

 

 

Bill tilted his head at the younger, curiosity shining in his eyes and a smile plastered across his face, “Hey there Pine Tree!” Dipper rolled his eyes at the nickname that was given to him _ages_ ago.

 

 

“Hi Bill,”

 

 

“So, why are you out here so late?” Dipper sighed through his nose and Bill tilted his head, a bit like a curious puppy would. It made Dipper laugh.

 

 

“I’m stuck with my defense against the dark arts homework,” Bill nodded in understanding, “What’s your reason?” Bill laughed lightly.

 

 

“Saw you out of one of the towers; thought you could use some company,” Bill glanced over at Dipper, “you need any help? How about we make a deal? I can help!” Dipper snorted.

 

 

“Let me guess, because you know everything?” Bill hummed and shook his head, holding up his index finger.

 

 

“Actually, I know lots of things, not everything,” Dipper rolled his eyes again.

 

 

“Pedantic,” he muttered. Bill snorted.

 

 

“My offer still stands sapling,” Dipper frowned, thinking over Bill’s offer. On one hand, Bill’s deals always ended in having to give something back. After all, Bill’s help came at a price. On the other hand, he was hopeless at DATDA…

 

 

Dipper sighed and relented, “Okay, you can help,” Bill grinned wolfishly. He then held out his hand.

 

 

“Do we have a deal?” Dipper hesitated before gripping his hand.

 

 

“Deal,”

 

 

Bill shuffled closer and leaned against Dipper. He took out his wand and waved it, levitating the items that had fallen over to them. Then they began to work on Dipper’s homework. They spent the next few hours like that, Bill offering information and spell here and there. They had finished after about 2 hours and Dipper felt satisfied with what he had. Bill then cleared his throat, “so, about our deal…”

 

 

Dipper glanced up at him and sighed, “What do you want?” Bill hummed for a moment before grinning and saying;

 

 

“Close your eyes!” Dipper raised an eyebrow, a bemused smile falling onto his face. Bill sighed, “Just do it,” Dipper rolled his eyes, but complied with Bill’s wishes. To say he was nervous would be an understatement. He hears the slight shuffle of clothing and felt his heart jump in his chest.

 

 

Bill grinned as he looked at the boy in front of him. Finally, his plan was falling into place. Hopefully, the boy would be his soon. He leaned forward, his robe shuffling at the movement. Leaning forward, Bill moved so that they were breathing the same air and his breath was caressing Dipper’s lips. Bill stared at those lips; slightly parted and flushed pink. They looked so soft and kissable…

 

 

Dipper furrowed his eyebrows lightly, confused why he suddenly felt warm air against his lips.

 

 

Bill lifted a hand and placed it against Dipper’s cheek. He then closed the gap between their lips.

 

 

Dipper’s eyes flew open in surprise, staring at the golden hair boy. Soon, however, his eyes fluttered close and he kissed back. He tentatively opened his mouth and Bill spent no time in pushing his tongue into the brunette’s mouth. They stayed like that for a moment, just kissing each other before they broke the kiss.

 

 

Bill smirked at Dipper’s flushed face and his half lidded eyes. Bill kissed dipper’s rosy nose and whispered, “Good luck with your class,” before walking off. Dipper stared after him, in a dazed and flustered state. Once the reality hit him, he began grinning like a goof. He then stood up, collected his stuff and headed back to his common room, an extra skip in his step.

 

 

Bill was watching him from around a corner and laughed fondly at the boy’s actions. Guess he won’t need that love potion after all…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go!
> 
> So... I'm out of Ideas...
> 
> So please send me some! if you think of anything, anything at all, the shoot me a comment over Archive or a message over tumblr! (Link in last Chapter)  
> If you want to, send me a message over Deviant (it'll just take me longer to find it ;P)
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed, comments and kudos is always appreciated!
> 
> Abster, out!


	4. Prompt Two: Rock star! Bill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from ihavealotoffandomsilove:  
> So if your out of ideas I got quite a few. Like yandere, Night Vale, Rock Star!Bill, or Voltron. Just a few that popped in my head.
> 
> Say hello to Rock Star! Bill!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, i kiiiiiiinda added yandre into this... only the sort of possessive thought process...
> 
> not sure how to do night core of voltron, so i can't really do those... yeah.
> 
> I think i failed at this, but tell me what you guys think!
> 
> songs mentioned are by the Jonas brothers and Panic! at the disco
> 
> ENJOY!

Dipper stared at the flashing lights, getting lost in the hypnotic light show. They mostly consisted of gold, black and red.

 

 

The colours of Cipher.

 

 

How his sister had managed to get him a ticket to one of his shows, he would never know (mainly because Mabel wouldn’t tell him). And now, he was heading into the arena where the concert was being held. He also had a back stage ticket to meet the mysterious singer; not many people actually knew Cipher’s background story.

 

 

Dipper gazed at the open area he walked into and jogged to the front of the stage. He was one of the first people here, so he would be able to get a good view of the stage. A few hours later and the arena was filling up with excitable people. Soon, the chatter died down with the lights. A golden yellow spotlight light filtered down onto the stage.

 

 

“ **Hello Gravity Falls; ITS GOOD TO BE BACK!** ” the crowd cheered at the enthusiastic voice. The lights erupted the stage with light and there stood a man. The man a golden hair stood there, head lowered and facing downwards. He was wearing a black hoodie and a yellow tank top with grey jeans, which were slightly ripped. The music started to thrum into life and the singer lifted his head. What Dipper saw stole his breath away. His eyes glowed an icy blue and a shimmering gold. He was so enchanted that he almost missed when Cipher started singing.

 

 

_“I admit that in the past I've been a nasty,_

 

 

_They weren't kidding when they called me kinda strange._

 

 

_But you'll find that nowadays, I've mended all my ways,_

 

 

_Repented, seen the light and made a change!”_

 

 

Dipper watched the man as he started to dance in place, hips getting the rhythm of the music.

 

 

_“And I fortunately know a little secret,_

 

 

_It's a talent that I always have possessed._

 

 

_Dear lady, please don't laugh, I use it on behalf,_

 

 

_Of the miserable, the lonely and depressed, pathetic!”_

 

 

Cipher than began to walk along the stage, locking eyes with certain audience members, making the ladies swoon and the men blush. Dipper stared, entrance, hips beginning to move with the music.

 

 

_“Poor unfortunate souls,_

 

 

_In pain, in need._

 

 

_This one longing to be thinner,_

 

 

_This one wants to get the girl._

 

 

_And do I help them? Yes, indeed!"_

 

 

_"Those poor unfortunate souls,_

 

 

_So sad, so true._

 

 

_They come flocking to me crying,_

 

 

_"Will you help us, pretty please?"_

 

 

_And I help them, yes, I do!”_

 

 

Cipher began jumping along the stage and the crowd cheered, screaming for more music. Dipper was soon joining the other fans.

 

 

_“The men up there don't like a lot of blabber,_

 

 

_They think a girl who gossips is a bore._

 

 

_Yes, on land it's much preferred for ladies not to say a word,_

 

 

_And after all dear, what is idle prattle for?_

 

 

_They're not all that impressed with conversations,_

 

 

_True gentlemen avoid it when they can._

 

 

_But they dote and swoon and fawn on the lady who's withdrawn,_

 

 

_And she who holds her tongue, gets her man!”_

 

 

Dipper watched as Cipher got lost own his own song, tilting his head back, getting lost himself with the singer. Until their eyes locked.

 

 

_“Poor unfortunate souls,_

 

 

_Go ahead, make your choice._

 

 

_I'm a very busy person and I haven't got all day,_

 

 

_It won't cost much, just your voice!”_

 

 

He walked over till he was in front of Dipper. He then crouched down and almost whispered the words, as though they were only for Dipper.

 

 

_“Those poor unfortunate souls,_

 

 

_So sad, so true._

 

 

_If you wanna cross the bridge, my sweet,_

 

 

_You've got the pay the toll._

 

 

_Take a gulp, take a breath, go ahead, sign the scroll._

 

 

_Nick and Kevin, now I've got her, boys,_

 

 

_The boss is on a roll!”_

 

 

He ran a hand under Dipper’s chin, eyes half lidded. Within a split second of the song, he leaned down and whispered, “See you back stage,” before bouncing up and getting back into the song.

 

 

_“You poor unfortunate souls,_

 

 

_In pain, in need._

 

 

_This one longing to be thinner,_

 

 

_This one wants to get the girl._

 

 

_And do I help them? Yes, indeed!”_

 

 

_“Those poor unfortunate souls,_

 

 

_So sad, so true._

 

 

_They come flocking to me crying,_

 

 

_"Will you help us, pretty please?"_

 

 

_And I help them, yes, I do!_

 

 

_Those poor unfortunate souls!”_

 

 

And with that, the song was over. There was a short break before the band bounced back into another song. They played let’s kill tonight, lying is the most fun, I write sins not tragedies and the ballad of Mona Lisa. Throughout all of the songs, Cipher managed to make his way over to the, still dazed, brunette. It was odd, to see the man so… enamoured with him. Then again, it wasn’t like Dipper was complaining.

 

 

Then it was the end of the concert. Yes, it was short, but it was so Cipher could ‘escape’. He didn’t want too many people to be able to recognise him. After all, not a lot of people would be able to get back stage any way. Dipper was one of the only ones to get back stage; In fact, he was the only one. This made it a bit nerve wracking for him, but he was too excited to mind.

 

 

He hopped back stage and was brought to Cipher’s trailer. His stomach was twisting with nerves and he was almost bouncing with excitement. The security opened the door and then positioned themselves outside of it. Dipper’s heart began drumming against his rib cage and he took a breath to steady himself. He walked in and glanced around.

 

 

Cipher wasn’t there.

 

 

He was so confused; where was the singer? That’s when he heard the door closed and two arms slid around his waist. He shuddered when he felt air against his ear as the man purred, “Hey there little Pine tree,”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Bill’s favourite town had to be Gravity falls. And now, it had just gotten 100 times better. He had noticed the brunette when he first walked into the arena and had felt the boy’s eyes on him the entire time. He wouldn’t lie by saying he wasn’t interested in the boy; he was the first one of his fans to not just yell the entire time.

 

 

And, when he saw that the boy had a back stage ticket as well, he had felt giddy. Now, he had the boy in his trailer. He was tempted to do so many naughty things to him, but resented. After all, he didn’t want to scare him off yet. After he startled the boy, they sat down and talked until well after the show. They had sat together on a sofa, and now Dipper had fallen asleep on him. Bill would be lying if he said that he didn’t just want to kidnap the boy. He was highly tempted to, but… Bill grinned as an idea hit him.

 

 

He picked up his cell phone, looking down at the younger next to him. He looked so peaceful… He quickly snapped a photo of the sleeping boy and called a friend of his. A.K.A. head of security. He told them his plan before hanging up and waiting for the boy to wake up. While he waited, he ran a hand through Dipper’s hair, fingers catching on the curls and wrapping around his fingers.

 

 

Dipper woke a while later and left soon after finding out the time and saying good bye to Bill. As he left, Bill got ready to leave. However, the boy was soon brought back. He looked confused and startled, “This the boy you wanted boss?” The head of security, Eight ball, asked. Bill grinned, mismatched eyes gleaming.

 

 

“Yes, this is him,” Eight ball nodded and walked off. Dipper turned back to Bill.

 

 

“Look, Cipher-” Bill cut him off.

 

 

“Please,” He leaned in, “call me Bill,” Dipper’s eyes widened. Bill had told him his real name. He told _no one_ his real name! Bill grinned and closed the gap between him and Dipper, pressing their lips together. He used the boys surprise to slip his tongue into the other mouth. One hand moved to wrap around his waist and the other to the back of his head, pressing them closer. Dipper melted into the kiss, shocked by the fact _he was being kissed by his idol!_ His hands moved to Bill’s arms, gripping at the jacket. Bill broke the kiss with a quiet noise and leaned his forehead against Dipper’s.

 

 

“So, Pine Tree. How do you like the idea of joining the band on the tour?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what does everyone think?
> 
> Also, does anyone have NSFW prompts? i want to write something like that (don't judge me!), but i have ZERO ideas.  
> Always open to prompt thought, SFW or NSFW, so tell me if you have an idea of anything!
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated!
> 
> Abster, out!


	5. Idea Three: Possessive NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This idea was given to me by ihavalotoffandomilove
> 
> WARNING: this chapter contains handjobs, Anal sex and Biting. Don't like, Don't read!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello writers block, my old friend.
> 
> so this took F O R E V E R to write and i kinda died.
> 
> If you find any mistakes, please point them out so i can fix them ASAP!
> 
> ENJOY!

Dipper looked around the crowed room, once again asking himself why he was there. Oh, right; Mabel was trying to hook him up with someone. Again. He was honestly fed up with his sister at this point. She kept setting him up on blind dates and it was making Bill, his boyfriend, mad.

 

 

And now, here he was, waiting for his sister to pull a random person out of the shadows and try to set them up. Sure enough, not a minute later, Mabel was racing up to him with someone’s wrist in her grip. Dipper groaned internally. _Pacifica_.

 

 

After the whole ghost in the Northwest manor fiasco, Pacifica had apparently devolved a crush on Dipper. He, obviously, didn’t return the feelings; he had been battling his strange crush on a _freaking triangle!_ Mabel had been trying to set them up together, but had failed to get Dipper into a situation where he wouldn’t be able to scurry away. And other bad news was: Bill was in the corner of the room, keeping an eye on his Pine Tree. Well, this was going to end in flames.

 

 

“Dipper! Pacifica wanted to _talk_ to you!” she said with a wink and Pacifica blushed, chuckling, “Well, I’ll leave you two; I’ve got to find Tad. BYE!” and with that, she raced off to find her demon boyfriend. Pacifica didn’t look half bad now, having kept he looks from when she was twelve, but looking more… mature. She had also started to fill out nicely, but Dipper just wasn’t into that sort of thing.

 

 

The two stood there in an awkward silence until Dipper broke it with a drawn out sigh, “Look, Pacifica-” He was cut off.

 

 

“No, Dipper, listen,” Pacifica took a breath, “I know you don’t like me in that way, but can’t you just… give me a chance?” She looked up at him with pleading eyes. Dipper sighed again, closing his eyes and rubbing the bridge of his nose.

 

 

“Pacifica… n-” Again, he was cut off. But not by Pacifica talking. Nope, by her lips! Dipper let out a startled sound, opening his mouth slightly. Pacifica took that in her stride and slid her tongue into his mouth. Dipper then managed to push her away with a firm, “No!” before walking off. With a slight groan, he thought, _‘this night can’t get any worse,’_ as he made his way over to Bill.

 

 

Obviously, he was wrong.

 

 

He was pulled to the side, into a room, before he could reach his boyfriend. Dipper only just caught his boyfriend’s startled face, before the door was slammed in his face. He tried to struggle, but froze when he felt warm breath move across his ear, “Hello, Little Dipper,” Dipper groaned as he recognised the voice with the southern twang. _Gideon_.

 

 

He shuddered as a hand moved to caress his face and flinched away when it made contact with his cheek. Gideon chuckled at his actions, “What do you want Gideon?!” Dipper bit out, starting to feel disgusted with the white haired boy’s actions. Gideon chuckled again and whispered, “You,”

 

 

_'Nope! Nope, nope, nopidy, NO!’_

 

 

Dipper started to struggle with the slightly younger boy, knowing what he meant and not wanting it in any way shape or form and _dammit would he just let go already!_

 

 

“Aw, don’t go little Dipper. I can make you feel so good,” Gideon purred into Dipper’s ear, causing him to shudder slightly.

 

 

Dipper then felt his breath hitch as a hand slipped into his jeans and started palming his through his boxers, “S-stop,” Dipper whispered, hating the pleasure he was beginning to feel. He didn’t want this, he didn’t want this, _he didn’t want this!_ He cursed in his head when Gideon’s hand moved into his boxers. The boy still had a hand on his chest, pressing them together. Gideon smirked when he moved his hand again and got a strangled moan.

 

 

_‘BILL!’_ Dipper thought desperately as tears began falling from his face, strangled sobs and moans forcing their way out of his throat. _He didn’t want this, he didn’t want this, he didn’t want this…_

 

 

The door flew open and Bill stormed in. His usual golden eye was glowing red and his hair and clothes were turning a shade of crimson. Gideon was thrown backwards and Dipper stumbled forward into Bill’s chest. He then found himself being held protectively, possessively, by Bill. Bill then growled, in a distorted voice “StaY AWAy fROm my PiNe TrEE!”

 

 

The sound from the Party noticeably stopped, but Dipper didn’t care at the moment. He was just thinking, _‘I’m safe, Bill’s here, He’ll protect me, I’m okay…’_ until he heard Bill growl into his ear;

 

 

“Why the _fuck_ did it take you so long to call?!” Dipper shuddered at his next words, “looks like I need to replace my dominance over you,” in the next instance, the room was swirling, the colours blurring together as Bill them teleported away. In a golden flash, they were gone.

 

 

Mabel stood, staring at where Dipper and Bill once were. Then, she said the one thing on everyone’s minds, “What. The. FUCK?!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Dipper let out a quiet ‘oof’ as he was dropped unceremoniously onto his bed in the attic. He could hear Bill growling above him and then felt teeth grazing against his neck, passing over his racing pulse, “B-bill, wait!” Bill growled deeper, pulling his face away from Dipper’s neck.

 

 

“What!?” he demanded. Dipper turned his head and what he saw made his breath hitch in his throat. Bill’s eyes were gleaming, one crimson red and the other a dazzling gold. That was very rare; it had only happened once before. It was when Bill was angry, but feeling… affectionate in a way. Dipper held his hands up in mock surrender, actually feeling a bit afraid. He saw Bill’s fierce look faltered slightly at the show of submission.

 

 

“Just let me get the lube, okay?” Dipper watched as Bill slowly nodded. He then reached over to the bedside cabinet and pulled out the bottle of lube. Bill then snapped his fingers and they were both rid of their clothes. Dipper blushed and looked away as he handed the lube to Bill. Bill chuckled at the boys’ shyness. Bill paused for a moment before he muttered a spell and Dipper groaned as he felt himself suddenly stretched, _‘He not wasting any time is he?’_ Dipper thought, but not bitterly or disappointed. He watched through half lidded as Bill lubed himself up and then pushed into the brunette. They both groaned at the feeling and Dipper wrapped his legs around Bill’s waist.

 

 

A couple of moments later, Dipper tugged at Bill using his legs, giving the demon permission to move. Bill started to move slowly, gradually gaining speed, but still careful as to not hurt the mortal. Dipper moaned at the feeling of Bill moving inside of his and threw his head back to expose his neck. Bill growled and moved down, biting down on Dipper neck and sucking harshly. Dipper moaned loudly at the treatment to his neck, loving the feeling of just Bill.

 

 

They continued like that for a few moments before Dipper was arching off the mattress and releasing a lewd moan as Bill found his prostate. Bill then continued to abuse the bundle of nerves, causing the human underneath him to let out a string of moans. Dipper could feel the coil in his abdomen tighten, but attempted to hold in the urge to cum. However, after a few thrust, Dipper was whimpering Bill’s name as he came. Bill watched as Dipper came undone and soon finished himself, biting down onto Dippers neck as he came, hips still thrusting lazily and Dipper wincing at the over simulation.

 

 

They both just lay there, sharing the same air, before Bill groaned and pulled out of Dipper, causing the younger to wince slightly. Dipper then sighed out as Bill flopped down next to him. He crawled over the bed and sprawled out across Bill’s chest. Bill responded by pulling the boy onto him fully and holding him protectively, “Mine,” the Demon murmured into the human’s hair. Dipper chuckled slightly.

 

 

“Yours,” he whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm not going to be here for three days, so no updates!
> 
> sorry.
> 
> also, if you want to leave me a prompt, you can leave it here, on my tumblr or on my deviant! where ever you want!
> 
> tumblr - http://ab5ter.tumblr.com/  
> deviant - http://ab5ter001.deviantart.com/


	6. Prompt Three: Roommate AU NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from DarlingDem
> 
> I love giving prompt ideas. How about college roommate Au. Dipper has a secret. He likes wearing girl panties. Bill finds a pair when he thinks he is being nice and folds Dipper's laundry. Bill has a secret too, he likes Dipper. When he finds the panties Bill thinks they belong to a girl that Dipper is messing with. Unable to contain his jealousy he confronts Dipper. The rest is up to you.
> 
> God, I am such a filthy animal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK!
> 
> I'M NOT DEAD!
> 
> WELL... KINDA, BUT I'M NOT!
> 
> AND HERE!  
> TAKE IT!
> 
> JUST TAKE IT!
> 
> *runs away*

Bill hummed under his breath as he walked around his shared apartment, doing minor jobs to hold back impending boredom. He had just walked past Dipper room before he halted and walked backwards, looking back into the room.

 

 

It was a mess.

 

 

Bill tutted and walked into the room, glancing at the clothes strewn along the floor, at the dirty cups littering the desk, at the unmade bed. Bill growled under his breath and set to work tidying his roommate’s room. First; make the bed. Bill had grown up in a house hold with a mum obsessed with cleaning. Once Bill had straightened the sheets and duvet, he collected the used cups and took them to the dish washer. Filling it up, he put the machine on and went back to Dipper’s room.

 

 

Now, to clean up his clothes. Bill walked around the room, picking up tops and trousers and determining if they were clean or dirty. The clothes in need of a wash were tossed into a corner while the clean clothes were folded and neatly put away. Bill was half way through Dipper’s clothes when he froze, staring at the article of clothing in front of him.

 

 

Panties… there was a pair of Panties in front of him.

 

 

He could feel the anger and jealousy bubbling under his chest. Someone had earned his Pine Trees affection? Or was it just some one night stand? Whatever it was, Bill was pissed about it. He had tried for 5 months to win Dipper’s affection. And some slut had it within seconds.

 

 

Yeah, he was miffed.

 

 

He continued to fold the rest of Dipper’s clothes before gingerly picking up the panties as though they could kill him and placing them on the bed. He then sat down next to them and glared at nothing while he waited for his roommate to return.

 

 

Yeah, Dipper was so dead!

 

 

* * *

 

 

Blissfully unaware of his friend’s discovery at home, Dipper walked along the path, soul 4 sale blasting through his ear phones. He’d gone down to the shop to get some food he and Bill had used up. He had a horrible feeling he had forgotten something important, but just couldn’t put his finger on it.

 

 

He finally reached his shared apartment and unlocked the door. As he walked in, he noticed how quiet it was; Bill was normally making some kind of noise, whether it be singing or using some sort of appliance, there was normally some kind of noise. However, the only noise was from the dishwasher. The rest of the apartment was eerily quiet.

 

 

He walked to his room after closing the front door, his footstep echoing loudly through the hallways. When he walked into his room, he jolted slightly when he noticed Bill sat on his bed, staring at something only he could see. His eyes grew hard as they focused on Dipper. That’s when Dipper noticed a piece of clothing resting next to Bill. A pair of navy blue panties.

 

 

Oh… so that’s what he had forgotten to do…

 

 

“Care to explain this Pine Tree?” Bill asked as he gestured to the panties, anger and jealousy lacing his tone. Dipper felt his face heat up as he searched for his words, nothing but a stuttering mess coming out. The next question, however, really caught him off guard.

 

 

“Who is she?” Dipper glanced up, shock written across his face.

 

 

“What?”

 

 

“Who is she?” Bill repeated, arms firmly crossed across his chest and glaring at Dipper. Said boy glanced between Bill and the panties before it finally clicked. He made an ‘oh’ face before he burst into laughter. Bill was taken aback by Dipper’s reaction, not expecting it. He stared at the other boy, bewildered, as he caught his breath.

 

 

“You think I’m sleeping with a girl?” Dipper asked, sending an amused look towards Bill. The other hesitated before answering a drawn out, “Yes?” Dipper chuckled a little more.

 

 

“Bill, I’m gay!” Bill’s eyes widened a little at this.

 

 

“Wait… so if they aren’t some girls…” Dipper’s face exploded in a crimson red as he whispered out.

 

 

“They… um… t-they’re mine…”

 

 

Bill stared for a moment, before a maniac smile plastered onto his face, “Oh really?” He purred, getting off the bed and moving toward Dipper. The other froze slightly, not liking the look in Bill’s eyes. The blonde stood and walked forward, eyes half lidded as he stared at the slightly younger boy, “So… you wearing any now…?” Dipper froze, taken aback by the question and stumped with what to do next. Then a sly smile crept onto his face and he smirked at Bill, leaning next to his ear and whispering;

 

 

“Why don’t you come and find out?” He purred drawing back slowly with a sultry look on his face. Bill looked shell shocked by the boy’s retaliation, but his face split with a grin a moment later. He growled and grabbed hold on Dipper’s hand, dragging him over and pinning him to the bed, “Don’t play with fire Pine Tree, you will get burned” Bill warned. Dipper gazed back up at him.

 

 

“Maybe I’m willing to risk it…” Bill chuckled deeply at Dipper’s words, mouth moving down to the boy’s neck and gently nipping the skin there. Dipper hummed at the action, before yelping suddenly when Bill bit down. Hard. He then lifted his head and looked at Dipper with a strange look on his face. He started messing with the light blue flannel he was wearing before whispering, “May I?”

 

 

Dipper looked in his eyes and nodded slowly, murmuring a quiet, “Yes,”

 

 

Bill pressed a kiss to Dipper’s Adams apple before slowly unbuttoning his flannel shirt. Dipper felt his heart beat start to pick up, but didn’t tell Bill to stop. He wanted this. And he was pretty sure Bill did as well. But… why? He knew that Bill was gay, found out when he got the apartment with him. He had a feeling Bill might just be using him; a, one night stand, if you will. However, all his fears were silenced with the next words Bill said.

 

 

“You know, I’ve got a secret too…” Bill slowly pressed kisses down Dipper’s now exposed chest, leaving small hickeys now and again, “I’ve had a crush on you for a few months now…” He heard Dipper’s breath hitch in his throat as he stuttered.

 

 

“S-since wh-en?” he asked. Bill smirked against his skin, before breathing against it, making Dipper shudder, and replying.

 

 

“Since I first laid eyes on you, five months ago,” Dipper moaned breathily when Bill bit down on his chest and sucked harshly, sending waves of pleasure rolling down his spine. Bill moved along Dippers collar bone, leaving stinging love bites as he went. This caused Dipper to gasp and moan, arching up into the warm body above him. But as much as Dipper loved the simulation, it just wasn’t enough. He need more.

 

 

“B-Bill” He gasped. The blonde hummed against his neck, causing Dipper to shudder.

 

 

“What is it Pine Tree?” Bill pulled back from the mark he had just made and gazed down at the younger, loving the way he looked; dishevelled and panting, eyes blown with lust. He also noticed the tent in the boy’s jeans and felt a rush of pride and lust. He waited for the brunette to gather his thoughts, eyes still raking over is form. Dipper’s eyes final focused on his, a whine rising in the back of his throat, “P-please…”

 

 

Bill hummed, pressing up against the other, “Please what?” He then ground his hips down against Dipper’s. A strangles moan came from said boy as he rotated his hips back against Bill’s. Bill, the teaser he was, then pulled away, causing a pained whine to escape Dipper. Bill watched with amusement as he looked back up at the blonde, a cute pout on his lips.

 

 

“I-I need more” he sat up and started kissing Bill’s neck, trying to rotate his hips against the blondes again. Bill chuckled and held the boy against him, laying him back down. He moved his lips so they were pressed against Dipper’s ear, holding onto him gently, “Alright pine Tree” He then pulled back and pulled his shirt off. Dipper watched as his muscles flexed beneath the skin, reaching up to trace them and cause Bill to jump slightly.

 

 

Bill pulled the top off completely and looked down at his Pine Tree, amusement and something else lining his eyes. He then pushed him back down and unbuttoned Dippers jeans. As he did so, Dipper started to pull off Bills sweatpants. Soon Bill was only in his boxers and Dipper was in…

 

 

“Holy shit, you weren’t messing with me…” Bill stared down at Dippers underwear. He was wearing teal coloured panties. Dipper looked away, face burning with embarrassment. He looked back at Bill when the other grabbed his chin gently. He was shocked to find his lips trapped by the others in a possessive kiss. Dipper kissed back eagerly, hands winding into Bill’s hair. Bill’s arms went around Dipper’s body, pulling him up onto his lap.

 

 

They kissed fervently, tongues both fighting for dominance before Bill won, taking over the kiss and exploring Dippers mouth. Dipper moaned into the kiss and rotated his hips down, getting Bill to buck upwards. They finally broke this kiss, a string of saliva connecting their lips together. Bill the wrapped his arms tighter around Dipper and lifted him up slightly. Dipper glanced down and moved his arms to pull Bill’s boxers down. He glanced at Bill’s length and gulped slightly. Bill glanced at Dipper, worried by his reaction. He kicked of his boxers but didn’t move Dipper, looking at him with worried eyes.

 

 

“Pine Tree?” Dipper glanced up and met his eyes, spotting the worry and smiling. He kissed Bill gently. He pulled back slowly and murmured.

 

 

“I’m fine just a bit… surprised” Bill grinned at that.

 

 

“What, you underestimated me Pine Tree?” Dipper giggled and nodded his head slightly.

 

 

“I guess I did,” Dipper then jumped slightly, “Oh shoot!”

 

 

He pulled himself out of Bill’s arms carefully and started to pull down his panties. Bill lunged forwards and grabbed his arm.

 

 

“W-wait keep them on, I like them!” Dipper smiled at Bill and pecked him on the lips again.

 

 

“Okay, but you gotta let me do something first” he pulled them down to his mid-thigh and reached behind himself. Bill grabbed his arm again to steady him. Dipper smiled at him gratefully and pulled out…

 

 

Bill’s eyebrow rose at what Dipper was holding. A butt plug. He looked at Dipper, “Why…?” Dipper blushed darkly.

 

 

“I-I was going to try something later…” Bill grinned at that, realising that Dipper may have some toys lying around his room somewhere. He’d find them alter. But for now… He pulled Dipper back into his lap and brushed some hair out of the blushing boys face. Dipper looked at him through his eyelashes and saw Bills gentle smile. Bill then asked, “Do you have any lube?” Dipper nodded before reaching for the bed side cabinet and pulling out a bottle of lube.

 

 

Bill kissed him as he slicked himself up and moved his member to Dipper’s entrance. He broke the kiss to quickly ask, “Is this okay?” Dipper nodded and started to move down. Thankfully, because Dipper had been using the plug all day, he didn’t need any prep. Bill groaned at the tightness around his dick and forced himself to not thrust upwards. A minute later and Dipper was seated in Bills lap, both panting heavily. Bill nuzzled against Dippers neck, waiting for the brunette to be adjusted.

 

 

Dipper had his eyes squeezed shut, trying to get used to the feeling of having Bill inside of him. He breathed out slowly, leaning into Bill and relaxing. They stayed like that for around a minute before Dipper rotated his hips down. Bill groaned quietly, thrusting his hips upwards and hearing a sharp intake of breath from Dipper. He waiting another moment before Dipper finally started moving. He pushed himself upwards using his knees before dropping down. Chorused moans echoed around the room as Dipper set a pace he could handle while pleasuring him and Bill.

 

 

The only noise in the room was the slapping of skin on skin, quiet moans and mixed panting from both boys. Sweat beaded on their skin and their movements became rapid as time went on. Bill was gripping Dipper hips, loving how his Pine Tree moved. But it just wasn’t enough. The pace did pleasure him, but it wasn’t getting him to the edge. So he decided to take matters into his own hands.

 

 

Flipping their positions, Bill made it so Dipper was underneath him, moving his hips against Dipper’s gently; after all, he could wait a minute. Dipper squeaked and stared up at Bill, confused for a moment. Then realisation flashed in his eyes and he moved his legs to that they were situated over Bill’s shoulders. He then nodded at the other. Bill nodded back and changed the pace. He was pushing Dipper into the sheets as he thrusted into him, making sure he wasn’t hurting the other but getting them both closer to the edge. Dipper was moaning like a bitch in a heat, pressing his face into the sheets to try and muffle the noises he was making.

 

 

He then near screamed when Bill hit a spot inside of him that made stars flash. He arched off the mattress, tightening around Bill. The other growled, mouth moving to his Pine Trees neck and biting down. Hard. He left more bites, marking his property. After today, no one would be allowed to touch his Pine Tree like this. Accept for him.

 

 

They were both close at this point. Dipper arched into Bill, rubbing his length against the others stomach, trying to get some relief. Bill moved his mouth so he was kissing Dipper and moved one of his hands to his dick, pumping along it. Dipper almost cried into his mouth from joy. Within a few minutes, Dipper was cumming onto their stomachs. He broke off the kiss with a cry, pushing his hips back against Bills, riding out his orgasm. Bill’s pace quickened, no determined to reach his end. A few thrust later and Bill was done, spilling his seed inside of Dipper with a low moan.

 

 

They stayed like that for a second before Bill moved to pull out. A hand them grabbed his arm, trying to hold him in place. Bill smiled down at him, “I can’t stay he Pine Tree” through his daze, Dipper pointed at something lying on the bed. Bill glanced over and spotted the butt plug. He put two and two together and smiled. Reaching over, bill grabbed the plug before pulling out. He then gently pushed the plug in place and heard Dipper sigh out. He chuckled and lay down next to the brunette, who was pulling the panties back on.

 

 

Bill pulled the quilt over them and pulled Dipper into his arms. Dipper relaxed almost instantly. They lay in silence for a moment before Dipper broke the silence with a question, “Does this mean we’re boyfriends now?” Bill chuckled and nuzzled into Dipper’s hair.

 

 

“Yes. It does”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so...
> 
> Idk what the notes where, I was having a mild 'I'm insanely proud of myself so I'm going to be insane' moment XD
> 
> anyways, I'm back from the dead!
> 
> aaaaaaaaaaaand I'm not going to update anything XD
> 
> sorry for the HUGE wait and such, but everything is spiraling out of control and i haven't had motivation for ages.
> 
> anyways, see any mistakes, don't be afraid to point them out!
> 
> Comments and kudos will be forever appreciated!
> 
> oh, and don't be afraid to send me prompts at anytime ^~^
> 
> Abster Out!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I would like to note that this is a side project from The Tale of Tails. Don't expect it to be updated too often.
> 
> Also, i am starting another fic (Yes, I know I have about 6, Yolo People) with a friend of mine, so make sure you keep an eye out for that!
> 
> and, finally, if you found any mistakes, please point them out and if you have a prompt for me, feel free to comment about it! (It can be SFW of NSFW, completely your choice!)
> 
> Abster, out!


End file.
